NiGHTS: Advent Dream
by LucidWriter
Summary: NiGHTS has defeated Wizeman, but at a sacrifice. He and all Nightmarens have been erased from existence. But, a strange shift has occurred in the black waters of Nightmare. New Nightmarens are surfacing in the newly converged Nightopia. And now, one empty Nightmare, one little girl, and a strange new light, will either fall to the darkness, or cast away the nightmares forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys! LucidWriter here with my first story! I had trouble doing this because I had to use my iPod... but no matter! I'm really excited to finally be doing this, I've read story after story from other fanfic writers, in fact they inspired me to do this. Ok, this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack if I show my noobish qualities. I wanted to make a NiGHTS fanfic as my first, so I decided to make this. And without further delay, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 1:Prologue

I suppose I should start at my earliest memory. The snowstorm.

I was just floating through the ice and snow, completely unfazed by the weather...

You see, at the time I was somewhat... empty... No memories, no thoughts or anything. In two words, I was, a zombie.

I had no track of how long I had been in the storm. It was all I knew, just going in the same direction...

Looking back... I feel it was that way for days... maybe weeks... And it would have stayed that way too... If I hadn't seen that light...

As I continued to drift aimlessly through the seemingly eternal blizzard, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A sliver of orange light...

Drawn to it, I started floating towards it. Like a moth to a flame. It getting brighter as I approached it.

Then, I saw it. The source of the light. An orange glowing orb buried in the snow... with a strange... thing on top of it.

Now, I know that what had collapsed on the orb was in fact, a little girl.

I couldn't see her face or any feature under her fur coat, but the light was still in her grasp.

I rolled her off the top of the orb, and stared at it... as if... I needed that light. And, I reached out one of my hands, my boney, pale hands, and simply touched the orb.

I had no clue what I had done.

The orb shattered into orange dust that glowed in the darkness. It coiled up my arm like a snake.

I screamed and tried to knock it off, but my free hand simply went through it as it climbed up my arm. It slowly snaked across my body, until it reached the center of my chest.

I screamed in pain as it buried itself in my chest. The whole coil drove its way into me until not a speck of dust was left.

I collapsed on my knees, gasping for air. But then, an orange glow surrounded me, originating from my chest.

I glanced down to see an orange gem in the center of my chest, emitting the unusual glow. I then looked to the girl, and saw her slowly breathing.

I didn't know what drove me, but I picked up her limp body, and started floating again. Only higher and faster, just trying to get her out of the storm.

Even though I had no idea what I had been given, it changed me forever.

**Author's Notes:**

**This is simply the intro to Advent Dream. I know it's short, but consider it a trial run. And, if you want to see the characters artwork, then check them out on deviantart! LucidWriter on DeviantArt! If you have any suggestions, then leave them in the comments section, and thanks for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blizzard

**Hello readers! If you're reading this, then that means you read the intro! I thank you for reading my story. I've wanted to author a story since I was a kid. So it means a lot that anyone would read my story, especially since I'm still new to authoring on the site. So, this is where the story really starts, so get ready for the start of NiGHTS: Advent Dream!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

**Request: Also guys, I would really appreciate it if you keep the language to a minimum in the comments section. Again, thanks!**

Chapter 2: Blizzard

I pushed myself to move faster as I glided through the air. I was searching for some sort of shelter.

I didn't know what I was doing, I was simply conforming to the urges to save this little girl whom I had never seen before.

I glanced down to see her head slump back, revealing her face.

The orange glow from my chest allowed me to make out a few details of her face. But I had no time to make them out right now.

I looked left and right, trying to find a shelter, until I found it. In the darkness, I could barely make out a cave to my right.

I stopped and charged to the cave, slowing down just in time to land. I gently laid her down near the cave's mouth and then kneeled over, gasping for air.

I wasn't fatigued by the flight physically, but my chest and head hurt. I opened my eyes to see the strangest sight beneath me. A creature in the ground.

I could see only its round, pale face and green, narrow cat eyes. But as I moved to examine it further, it moved. I jumped back, only to find the creature had seemingly vanished.

I kneeled down again, and it reappeared again. I carefully looked at it, and noticed a few new details.

It had two, long red horns poking out from behind its head, each with a blue stripe across the side. And beneath its left eye, was a bright yellow diamond shape. Separating its face from its horns, was a black stripe around its whole face. And directly on its forehead, was a black diamond.

As I raised my hand to touch the creature, it raised it's own hand, a pale, bony hand with sharp black claws.

I'm ashamed to say I was so feeble minded, but I was unaware that I was looking at my reflection in a frozen puddle.

As I reached my hand out to touch it, I heard a small groan.

I turned to see the girl had shifted positions, yet her eyes remained closed.

I finally could make out her facial features. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as mine, her cheeks were narrower too. I could see a couple bangs were visible under the hood of her coat.

I hesitated, trying to comprehend what I had just done. Why hadn't I just left her? To this day, I don't really know...

I carefully pushed her hood back, and locks of violet hair tumbled down her face.

I gently pushed her hair off her face, to see she was still breathing softly.

I simply floated to the other wall of the cave and sat down against it. The events that had taken place had taken their toll on me. I closed my eyes, and succumbed to unconsciousness.

If I didn't know better today, I would've said it was a dream... But it wasn't, Nightmarens don't dream...

I saw an entire sea of black water... Stretching out as far as the eye could see. Nothing but black water and a dark sky.

But, the tranquility ended as the water began to move. The small ripples that formed quickly turned to waves that crashed against the surface.

The chaos that continued as a white glow began to grow and cast light across the black sea.

The waves crashed against the glow, as though they were trying to submerge the light, but the light blasted through, casting the glow all across the horizon.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to shield them from the flash, but when I opened them, I was back in the cave.

Confused, I looked around, nothing was there, no trace of what I had just seen. I was the only thing there.

Then, something clicked in me. I was alone... without the girl...

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I am excited to say, I got my first review from Maya Nightingale! So thanks to Maya! I hope to see more reviewers soon... Patience is a virtue though. I won't be able to update very regularly though... Still, I plan on finishing this story no matter what! So wish me luck! And leave any suggestions in the comments section!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

**Hello again readers! So far the story has been going smoothly. Although my access to Internet is somewhat limited, I plan to make this story a good one! It may be tough, but I won't let the readers down! Wish me luck at this. And now the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 3: Rescue

I quickly flew out of the cave. The little girl had vanished. Thankfully, I was lucky.

The once blizzard had become a gentle snowfall, and the girl had left tracks. They were deep, meaning they were fresh, especially since it was still snowing.

I followed them into the forest surrounding the cave. As I continued to follow them, I heard a scream.

I rocketed towards the scream, as something strange brewed in my chest. My breathing quickened, something started making my stomach feel weird.

I was experiencing my first panic.

Then, I saw her, backed up against the side of a tree, surrounded by strange, wolffish creatures.

They were bipedal, but they were hunched over with their huge arms lugging close to the ground. Some used their front arms as legs, and seemed pretty natural doing it. The fur on their bodies ranged between the creatures, from dark grey to white as the snow.

As one started to approach the the girl, and crouched into a pouncing position, something clicked inside of me. Just as it growled and pounced, I rocketed towards it and slammed into it.

The two of us crashed into a nearby tree, reducing a large chunk of the trunk into splinters. Fortunately, its body shielded me from the sharp splints. Unfortunately, its body began to... dissolve into black steam.

I jumped away just as a large snap filled the air. The tree started to creak as it swayed towards me, the pack, and the girl.

I quickly rocketed at the girl and knocked her back, right as the tree came crashing down. Most of the creatures dodged it, but one was flattened, instantly dissolving into black steam.

I got up, and looked at the fallen tree. Then I looked down at the girl. She had clenched her eyes shut, but they slowly opened, revealing two orange irises, that seemed to glow.

The second she saw me though, she screamed. She started to back away and get up, but a root had caught her foot.

Then, thing got worse. I heard a snarl behind me. I turned to see the wolves had returned. One charged at me, while the others spread out. I remained void of any reaction though. They wolf then pounced at me, its fangs bared, ready to sink in...

That's when it happened. I reached out my arm and grabbed it by the throat, and used the momentum, flipping and slamming it against the ground. The force caused the earth to tremble and the beast dissolved.

Then two other wolves came at me. And I reacted rather... aggressively. I charged at them, kicking one in the chest and punching the other in the jaw. They flung back, and landed in the snow.

The other four all pounced at me from each side, but my rush of strength hadn't ended yet. I shot upward like a rocket, and watched as the creatures slammed into each other. I then rocketed back down, slamming my foot on one of the creatures heads, reducing it to the black smoke.

As its body dissolved, I grabbed another and threw it into another tree. It survived the impact, but the force had seemingly knocked some icicles loose, and they came down, puncturing right through its back and out its chest, forcing it to dissolve.

The last four had then gotten free, and one reared its head and howled, before running away as the others followed.

Then, I turned to the girl, to see her staring up at me in awe. I floated over to her, and kneeled down. She flinched as I reached out my hand. But I continued to reach out my arm until I reached her foot. With a quick stroke of one of my claws, I cut through it.

She then looked up at me, puzzled, while I stared at her with a void expression.

**Author's Notes:**

**Whew! Had to work hard, but I made a new Nightmaren! If you want to see the artwork and name, then check out my artwork on Deviantart! And if you have any suggestions for the story, new Nightmarens, then feel free to leave them in your reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Words

**Hello again fanfic readers! I gotta say, I'm finally getting the hang of this. Thing is, I'm a bit worried I'll burn out my inspiration... But I said I was gonna finish it, and so help me I will! Okay, and now for the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 4: Words

So, there we were... I was simply floating there while the little girl stared at me.

She then slowly got up, not taking her eyes off of me. When she got on her feat, she asked me, "Who are you?"

I didn't understand what was just said... And so I squinted my eyes, trying to grasp the words, but they slipped away from my mind like grains of sand.

She just stood there, waiting for a response... one that wouldn't come. I tilted my head down and stared at the ground, my head somewhat hurting... like, it was trying to register, but couldn't...

"Can you talk?" She asked me. But, I didn't even move... I was still trying to understand the first thing she said. They were just strange sounds to me... To those who try to learn another language in the Waking, be thankful you learned how to speak just one.

Then, her face turned to one of fear. "Oh no." She said, as he started to look around. "No." She unzipped her fur coat and pulled it open, looking around in it.

She then started to run away, but I followed. She ran back to the cave and looked inside the mouth. She repeated, "Oh no," and ran back, looking all around.

I just floated there, staring, once again void of all thought as she continued to panic.

Suddenly, drops of water started falling down her face. "No no no no no!" I didn't understand it then, but she was crying... I floated to her, I didn't know what was going on, but something in me needed to try to help.

Slowly, the gem in my chest started to glow brightly, and she noticed. She stared at it, and then touched it.

Them gem flashed brightly and burned in my chest as I screamed from the pain. My whole chest felt like it was burning, and it only worsened as the gem glowed brighter.

That's when I blacked out.

I felt, numb in the blackness, I couldn't feel my body, or think. I then saw the strangest thing. The black water was turning grey in front of me.

The grey droplets pulled away from the dark, they aligned themselves in two lines on my sides, then the rest seemed to gather below my vision.

Then, they started glowing, turning from grey to pure white, and the glow grew until I couldn't see. Once the glow subsided, I saw them, my arms. I still couldn't move them, but I felt them.

The water then started to push against me, and then, the force threw me back through the void, and I slowly closed my eyes, and embraced the dark.

My eyes slowly opened, and I was back in the forest. I was on my side, feeling weak.

After forcing myself to get up, I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was back in the cave from earlier, as light poured in from the mouth of the cave.

"You're up. Good." said a voice.

I jerked my head towards the origin of the sound, and saw the little girl on the opposing side of the cave.

I stared at her puzzled, still oblivious to the meaning of the sounds she made.

She got up and went to the mouth of the cave, and said, "Come on, we have to go."

**Author's Notes:**

**I really struggled with this if it's not obvious, so sorry if it's not as well made. But thanks for reading! Please, if you have any suggestions, leave them in your review, and I would appreciate it if you'd leave a review if you've read it. It lets me know that people are seeing this and gives me some encouragement, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Travel

**Hello fanfic readers and NiGHTS fans, I'm back with another chapter! So far I've been doing a daily update, sadly that's gonna change. But not for a while! So who knows? Maybe I can get this story done before it comes to that? And a special thanks to HikariNoTenshiJakii for being the first person to favorite my story! It means a lot that people are reading the story and liking it. But I could use some help. If you have any ideas for a new Nightmaren that you'd like me to use, a location or anything, then leave it in a review. It would mean a lot. And even if you don't have an idea, then still leave a review! It helps me get encouragement and that let's me write better. So thanks for the support, and now, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 5: Travel

We'd been traveling for hours through the snowy forest, and I just followed the girl. She had been in front the whole time, only glancing back to make sure I was still there from time to time.

I continued to follow her like her shadow for hours, until the sun began to set.

"The sun is setting? This is Nightopia, there isn't supposed to be day and night..." she muttered to herself. She probably either didn't know I heard it, or didn't think I understood. Which I didn't.

I kept replaying the words in my head, I had memorized all that she said since I met her perfectly. But it seemed like my memory was without knowledge. Like having a book when you don't know how to read...

Soon enough, the snow slowly started again. Though, unlike the blizzard that I was in a few days ago, it was gentle, and quite beautiful.

Sadly, dusk brought out some ugly things. I heard a snarl nearby, and quickly jerked my head towards it. I made out a silhouette of a wolf before it retreated into the snow.

Thing about the beautiful snowfall was, when it came to trying to see a giant wolf with white fur, it is quite a pain.

I growled slightly and landed on the ground in a stance similar to what the Waking refers to as a runner's stance, only my left arm was stretched out to my side, and my right was clutching the ground.

"What are you doing? We have to keep moving." The girl said to me.

Then all heck broke loose. A wolf pounced right in front of me, and I responded by propelling myself forward, under the wolf, and then I flipped back and stomped on its head, reducing it to black smoke.

As the rest of the body collapsed and slowly dissolved in the ditch I had inadvertently made, I turned to see another silhouette charging at the girl.

I kicked off of the ground and rocketed at the beast, and right as I was about to collide, I extended my arm and slammed it into the creature, knocking it back into the haze.

I shook my hand and grunted as it cramped from the force of the blow, but was cut short by a shrill scream.

I jerked my head back to see two wolves slowly approaching the girl. I launched myself back, I passed right above them and grabbed the fur on their necks.

I flew upward and the rocketed down. And extending my arms down, I slammed the wolves onto the ground, crushing their necks and reducing their bodies to black smoke.

Silhouettes of the wolves surrounded me in a circle. I glanced towards the girl, I couldn't fight this large a pack and protect her, so I did what my instincts said.

I grabbed her and flew up, only to have a wolf grab my leg. The girl screamed as we started to descend. I glanced down and saw the whole pack, over a dozen wolves below, ready to pounce.

I growled as I started to force myself to go higher. I kicked at the wolf's claws, and finally hit it in the eye, hard.

It whimpered and let go, removing the weight that held us down and we rocketed up into the sky. A bit to high though, as we launched into the clouds.

It was freezing, as frost began to cover my face. But I flipped upside-down and launched us back down at high speed. The girl screamed, but I turned to where I was flying strait forward.

We just flew that way for a time, just going in the same direction, then I landed on a cliff.

I set her down, and she immediately backed away from the cliff, panting and gasping for air. I kneeled down, trying to catch my breath. The gem offered some light in the darkness thankfully.

And so we sat there, just waiting. For anything... a break in the snowfall, a sliver of sunshine, anything...

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! I love doing this! And I apologize for the poor quality of the drawing of the Wolvens, I plan on improving it in time, but I plan on getting help from a friend. I have new ideas to keep the story going for now! And also, the time approaches for a new area of Nightopia! Not yet, but in a few chapters. Still, any idea (that isn't inappropriate) could do! So leave the your suggestions in your review and thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Ground

**Hello again fanfic readers and NiGHTS fans! Well, I finally got a few things fixed on my deviantart account! So go over to LucidWriter on deviantart to check out some of the artwork! And thanks for reading! Now, the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 6: New ground

I slowly stirred from my slumber and opened my eyes. Rays of sunlight warmed my face. Strangely, the bitter cold was missing.

I glanced at my surroundings, and what I saw was quite odd. The trees and ground weren't white with snow, they were green. I was completely fascinated with the new color, but I diverted my attention to the girl.

She was curled up on the ground, fast asleep. And so, i did the only thing I could, I waited.

I felt a chill across my back, and I turned. Behind me was the familiar sight of snow on the edge of the cliff.

I looked below, and sure enough, I saw the snowy forest, completely white. Along with the freezing wind, it was like I never left that place...

I heard a slight groan, and turned to see the girl was beginning to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and sat upright.

I stared at her as she yawned and stretched, and then stood up. She then saw the environment behind her, and her face lit up. She quickly turned and said, "Come on! We're so close!" And she quickly reman into the forest.

I followed, mesmerized by the new colors, sights, sounds, and the mere warmth and freshness of the wind. It was all so beautiful.

I then saw some of the strangest things. Two tiny creatures, with wings moving faster than I could see, were buzzing around a flower. The flower was strange enough, with its red petals and strange yellow core, but the creatures were downright fascinating.

I would later know them as bumble birds, their our parallel to the Waking's bumble bees, and humming bird. The creatures had a long beak, and a feathered, red chest, but yellow fuzz across their body, and their wings weren't properly visible, but I could see streaks of white.

I reached out my hand to touch one, but I felt something pull me back. It wasn't very strong, but I turned to see the little girl. "You'd better not upset them, their beaks sting like crazy."

She then turned and walked deeper into the forest, and I followed. I saw so many types of plants, it was overwhelming. But I continued to float behind the girl.

Then, I heard some of the strangest sounds. The girl smiled and ran towards it, I increased my pace and followed behind her. We exited into a clearing, and I was shocked at the sight.

In the clearing were a series of tents, like a camp, but that's not what stunned me. There were strange creatures all about, the smaller ones were strange looking with bald heads and a rings of light across their heads.

But they weren't the only creatures, there were larger creatures, creatures as tall as I, and some taller...

But, before I could make out the details, the little ones saw me, and they instantly cried out and floated away. And I felt such a blow to the back of my head, I blacked out.

I felt nausea, as I tried to awaken. I then opened my eyes and glanced up. I was in a dark room, I tried to move, but found I had been restrained. Shackles held my arms up, and legs down like an X.

I heard noise just outside. First the girl, then a strange new one. And another followed. They seemed to be discussing something, but even if I could hear I wouldn't understand.

I just knew, I was trapped.

I screamed and pulled at my shackles, but I couldn't get free. All I succeeded in was gaining their attention.

A strange, lean figure entered the room, but I couldn't see anything but a silhouette. I screamed at it, trying to get free. Then, a familiar figure came in, I recognized it as the girl.

The gem in my chest then began to glow again, I hadn't even noticed it stopped. I third figure, much smaller than the girl, quickly came in and perched on a nearby object.

"Phew, thank goodness! The Ideya is undamaged!" I heard from the third, smaller silhouette. "What were you thinking, using an explosive blow of such force!"

"I was doing my job, keeping this place safe. And besides, how was I to know the Ideya was on him?" The leaner figure said. "I'm more concerned that the Nightmaren survived that. I've finished off others with less, could mean they're evolving..."

"Of course they are! All of Nightopia is! You're kind is enough to prove that. But, you still endangered the Visitor! And that is intolerable!" The small one said.

"Hold it!" The girl said, gaining all our attention. "First thing, I'm almost thirteen owl, I can take care of myself, and second, he isn't a threat, unless you seem to attack me... he's not even able to talk!"

"Could be a charade." The lean one said. "No, she's right, he already has the Ideya, he wouldn't have any other use for the girl. No, it's more likely the Ideya has been influencing his mind, giving him a protective instinct for the Visitor." The small one said.

There was a pause. Then the lean one grunted and said, " Fine, but if 'it' even tries to touch a Nightopian, then the next feather's going tight between it's eyes!"

"I fear it's too simple-minded. You see, if what she has said is true, it was formed not long ago. And if that is true, then it has no memories, no mind or will of its own... It's empty."

My eyes squinted, trying again to grasp the words, but with no luck. Then, the lean one said, "Alright Owl, but if you're wrong, and the Nightmaren doesn't get you, then I will never let you live it down!"

The small one made strange sounds, ones I'd one day know as, laughter. Then said, "Let me ask you this, Kaw, when was the last time I was?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally, some dialogue! And a new set of characters! A classic, and a complete new species! I wonder what they are... Okay, and sorry for the late update! And for lying about the new area of Nightopia... Still, I think it was a perfect time. Still, I really thank you for the support. And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Haven

**Hello again! First up, i apologize for all the errors with the last chapter, but I have fixed it... And, the very late update... Okay, so I know the past six chapters have been kinda short, but now that there is some dialogue, I plan to increase their length. And thanks to Maya Nightingale, she has been the first to read it, and has been giving me support. I'm glad to know that the story has a fan, so if you're reading this, then leave a review! And again, I would really appreciate any advice you can give. Suggestions to continue to expand Nightopia along with both the Nightopian and Nightmaren races! That's it, so I guess it's time for the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 7: Haven

My shackles had been released, but I was still watched like a hawk... by a hawk. The one named Kaw was in fact a hawk. Or rather, a hawk-man.

His bright, brown feathers, lean body, and black shorts with long, bird legs exiting, the fact he had a beak, and his red, feathered, chest peaking out of a faded green tank top, and feathery arms with feathers acting as fingers, all showed he was a combination of both.

The one named Owl, was less human-like. He looked like a simple, brown owl except for his red suit with a pink collar, and purple shirt underneath, and glasses. Otherwise, he looked like a regular owl.

The girl wasn't wearing her fur coat anymore. Now she was wearing blue shorts that down to her knees and a dark green t-shirt.

My head still throbbed as we exited the tent. I nearly fell over as I floated out. Thankfully the girl caught me. I floated back up, still gripping my head.

"Hmmm, so it did hurt?" I looked up to see Kaw glancing back at me. "Good." I didn't know what he meant, but I felt the malice in his tone.

"Ignore him, he can be a tad, arrogant." I still didn't understand though. "Owl, you said it was too stupid to understand us. Why talk to it?" Kaw replied. "I didn't say he was stupid, I said he was empty, that doesn't mean he won't begin to develop a mind of his own eventually." Owl said.

"In that case," Kaw said menacingly as he turned and stared right into my eyes, "Name's Kaw, and remember it, because if you hurt a single Nightopian, then I will personally see to it that you meet the worst death any Nightmaren could have!"

Kaw then turned and began to walk down the path again. Owl sighed and turned to me. "Don't you mind him," he said, My name is Owl."

My mind wasn't grasping what he said. My eyes squinted, just trying to focus, to get an idea...

"Owl, he's not going to understand... I've already tried." The girl said. "I'm more focused on the Ideya stuck on him.

Owl sighed, and said, "That's a problem... You see, the Ideya isn't on him, it's inside him. It seemed to have delved its way down to his very core."

"Why would it do that? He's a Nightmaren. Maybe a Nightopian, but him?" The girl asked.

"He would not be the first..." Owl started, then going silent for a bit as we continued down the path. "My good friend, the one who made peace possible in Nightopia, NiGHTS... He himself had absorbed power from a Red Ideya. That which gave him the courage to stand up to Wizeman. And sacrifice himself... All of Nightopia felt their destructions, and I observed the white glow that covered the black water of Nightmare."

Owl then shook his head, and said, "But that's a story for another day. Point is, the light of the Red Ideya gave NiGHTS the courage to change over from Wizeman's puppet, to the very thing of his destruction. We have no clue of what good can come from this Nightmaren possessing such a rare Ideya within him. He could very well end the Nightmaren issue that all of Nightopia has been having."

"Or he could finish us off with it." Chimed in Kaw. I looked up to see he was on a branch on the tree that we had walked right next to.

"Kaw! Don't be so insolent, the Ideya wouldn't act as a tool of destruction so easily. Now, get down from there! We need to examine the Nightmaren a bit more thoroughly to understand just why the Ideya chose to be absorbed by him. Owl shouted up the tree.

"Sorry, got to keep watch in case of another attack! Or more Nightopians arriving. Besides, you seem confident he is so harmless, what do you need me for?" Kaw replied smugly.

Owl sighed and shook his head. "I know that, and I suppose you're correct, unless an attack came from the air, they wouldn't reach the tent in the village's center. Fair enough, I'll meet you later to discuss building the barriers, until then, be wary."

We then turned and continued down the road. My eyes wandered around the area, and I saw Kaw wasn't the only of his kind. Several large bird-human creatures were all going about their own business.

Many had different colors of feathers, different sizes and clothing. But I saw too different kinds of physical structure. I suppose you humans know it as genders. Sadly, my mind was still empty.

Empty or not, I felt their stares. I saw those of shock, intrigue, but mostly hate and fear. Something in my chest felt, heavy. I didn't understand it though...

Soon enough, we had arrived at a large tent in the center of the village. Owl and the girl entered first, and I followed. Inside, was another bird-man, only he was much older. Several gaps were in his feathers, and some were just barely hanging on. His skin was wrinkled and pink in the bare spots.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to reveal they were two white spheres with no iris or pupils. Today, I know he was blind.

"Owl," he spoke in a raspy, weak voice, "it is so good to be in your presence again my old friend."

Owl nodded his head and perched on a stick that was just to the elderly bird's side, then said, " It is good to see you as well, old friend."

The elder smiled as he said, "You have brought a Visitor with you, and a very special one at that." Them he turned his head to me and frowned.

"Owl, why has a Nightmaren been allowed into the Haven Woods? They only rarely slip through the barrier." "It is complicated old friend." He replied.

The elder's face then lit up. "Ah, but it is so simple. Nightmaren, sit." He said and reached out his arm towards one of the cushions in front of him.

"I'm afraid he can't understand. You see, his mind is empty." Owl explained. The elder frowned, and said, "I shall be the judge of that. Now sit Nightmaren."

I didn't understand, but the girl sat down on one of the cushions a bit further from the one the bird was asking me to sit in. And so, did as she did, sitting down on my knees on the cushion.

"Ah, you aren't mindless, just young." The old bird said, and then started to reach out his hand towards my forehead. "Now, let me see, just how you came into contact with the light within you." He placed his hand on my forehead, and instantly images flashed before my eyes.

Visions of the last days came into focus. Everything I had experienced, finding the light, the girl, the fights, everything flashed through my mind.

Then, I was back as he removed his hand from my forehead. The old bird smiled, "Amazing." He said and then laughed.

"What? What is it?" Owl asked. The elder looked up at him and said, "He isn't empty, he has a perfect memory. Although, it only holds the past few days, he is very well the first being I've ever seen to have such an ability."

Before anything else could be said, a cry was heard out, along with several growls and cries. "Nightmarens." The old bird said and turned to me. "You know what to do."

I felt something I never had, I now know that this elderly bird was the first to have trust in me. As the gem in my chest glowed brighter, I flew out of the tent.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the late update! I've been hanging out with my friend over the weekend and just now got to write it! Still, thanks for reading, and expect another update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Inconvenience

**Welcome to another chapter! First off, I'd like to thank one of Fanfiction's most popular writers, Viperwatcher for giving me some advice on this story! And good luck to him on his story Legacy of Legends 2! If you haven't read it yet (unless you're too young or don't like Spyro) then check out his story now! Okay, that's it... so I guess it's time for the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 8: Inconvenience

When I flew out of the tent, I had flown into chaos.

Nightopians and several bird people were all running for shelter. Other bird people were fighting off more Wolves. Only these had brown fur, and were a lot bigger.

I saw Kaw throwing his feathers like throwing knives, as they struck numerous Wolves, several in vital areas reducing them to steam.

Despite how he seemed to be handling himself, I saw several others ravaging the village. As one younger bird tried to run away, he tripped. Right as a wolf pounced at him.

My instincts clicked into action, I charged straight at it and flipped to deliver a kick straight to to jaw, slamming it into the ground. I heard a snap and whimper as it began to dissolve.

I glanced at the boy, seeing he was okay, I then took off, I looked all around, but the Wolves were all gathering towards the center. A strange fountain with a glowing gem in the center.

I felt drawn to that light, and I felt my instincts telling me to take it. But a feeling in my chest told me not to take it, but to keep them from doing so.

I rocketed right between the fountain and the large group of Wolves approaching it. I then charged forward, mowing down an entire row of the mutts. Then ricocheting off a nearby tree and landing in the exact same spot as before.

Dozens of Wolves started charging towards the fountain, I know now just what they wanted, to consume that precious orb of light. And so, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I reached out my hand just as the first wolf pounced, grabbing it by the throat and swinging it around, crashing it into a few other Wolves knocking then back.

Still, as they got back up, I was occupied with another two, grabbing them by the hide of their necks, and slamming them together with so much force, they dissolved.

As the smoke cleared, another wolf pounced on me. Knocking me back, I tried to get it off me, but more Wolves pinned me, their fangs bared, ready to sink in... Then, the unexpected happened.

A metal feather struck the first wolf in the eye, forcing it to rear back in pain. I heard a faint beeping, and before I knew it, boom. The heat seared the Wolves, dissolving them and barely missing me as I stayed down.

I got up and saw a familiar figure now beside me. "You are one lucky, and stupid Nightmaren." It was Kaw. Before I could continue, a loud howl pierced the air.

The remaining Wolves, over a dozen, gathered in a circle around the fountain, all growling, ready to charge. Kaw smirked and pulled out another group of metal feathers between his fingers.

The Wolves charged at us, full speed, as Kaw flung a the feathers at the group in front of us. They exploded and dissolved the side of their circle, but the remaining dozen pounced all at once.

Everything seemed to slow down as I jumped, I kicked off of one wolf, knocking it back and towards another. I grabbed the other wolf under the shoulders and backflipped, releasing it towards another two and springing myself at another one, which I grabbed by the throat and swung it, striking three Wolves and throwing them back.

As I landed, another series of explosions took out three of the last four. The final was getting dangerously close to the sphere. So I flew towards it and slammed every bit of force I could against it, knocking us both away from the fountain and into the ground, the wolf slowly dissolved after we plowed through the ground.

My shoulder ached as I got out of the trench I had created and flew back to the fountain, and landed, my head tossing back and forth, looking for Wolves.

"Easy scarfy." Kaw said smugly from the side. My head jerked to the side, and I saw him leaning back against the fountain. "The survivors took off after their final attack failed." Kaw then jumped up into a nearby tree and cawed like a crow. I didn't understand at first, but I heard another caw, a bit different though, as more bird calls chimed in.

You'd think that hearing so many calls would have satisfied him, but he jumped back down and then took off towards the tent I was in earlier. I followed, confused by what was going on.

He ran into the tent, and I floated behind him, to see the strangest thing. Owl and the girl were kneeling over a body, one that was slightly glowing in the chest. I instantly recognized the collapsed figure as the elder from earlier, and he had a large hole in his chest, slowly dissolving a blue light.

Kaw then kneeled over the elder, and asked, "What happened?" Owl then, glanced down, "During the attack, a wolf came in, he defended us, but right before the mongrel dissolved, it penetrated his chest."

Kaw then growled slightly, and turned to me, tears in his eyes. "You! Your kind! You're responsible for this!" He shouted at me and drew another metal feather. "Kaw." A familiarly raspy voice said. "Kaw then turned to the elder and kneeled down again. "Kaw, don't; blame the; Nightmaren." He said between gasps. "My time; was already short."

Kaw's tears began to fall, and voice crack as he spoke, "I have failed..." "Nonsense." The elder said again. "I; remember the day we first met; you were; just a boy. And now; look at what you have become. You are; a strong; young Eaglair. I am proud; proud to have been the one; who took you in; who helped you reach such heights."

He then coughed as the hole began to grow a bit, the blue light growing brighter. He chuckled as he said, "We Nightopians; we are born of light; and so; we return to that light; and the cycle begins; anew." He said and then glanced at me. "Nightmaren; come."

I did as he said and sat down beside him. He then touched my face. "Kaw, this creature; that you see as evil; is different. He may very well; be the last hope; for Nightopia. Can you swear; to defend him; to teach him; to help him grow; as I once helped you; to do so?" Kaw wiped away a tear, and said, "I swear. I shall teach him, defend him, I will do unto him as you have done unto me."

The old bird smiled, "Thank you. I may have never had family; but I can return to; the light knowing I had; a son." Then he turned to me and said, "I have one last gift for you; Nightmaren." He said and closed his eyes.

His palm began to glow blue as my head began to feel like it was being pierced. I saw his body slowly dissolving into light before my vision went entirely blue. Thoughts flooded into my mind. All his knowledge flashed into my mind, until, everything came back.

I kneeled there, staring at the ceiling as the thoughts began to find their way into my mind. Then I looked at them. I had no clue what had just happened, but my head ached, and I just wanted an answer, what had he done to me?

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, I can say this update is a bit late again, but I have been really busy, that and I have only have Internet on occasion... But all the more reason to follow the story! So leave a review, hut that follow button, and thanks for reading the story!**


	9. Chapter 9: Speechless

**Yet another chapter of Advent Dream is here! Didn't expect two in the same day did ya? This is to make up for my busy schedule lately, I do have a life outside of fanfiction, but I still love doing this whenever I can! And so, without further delay, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 9: Speechless

We exited the tent, Kaw gripping onto the elder's necklace, a series of fangs on claws on it. Trophies, showing just how many battles the old bird had won. It was tragic that one simple moment, had ended years of his accomplishments.

Kaw held onto the necklace like it was about to fade away into oblivion, it was the only thing that hadn't disappeared with the old bird.

My mind on the other hand, was churning. It was so strange, thoughts were forming inside my mind, but just weren't ready to be understood. Still, I held onto these developments in my mind like Kaw held onto that necklace.

Several Nightopians and Eaglair, as the elder called Kaw, were beginning to come out of their tents and down from the trees. Then, we stopped in place as the crowd gathered. At first, it was silent, as everyone stared at us.

Then, A black feathered bird with a build similar to Kaw's walked up to him. Kaw didn't say a word, he just held out the necklace, and slowly unwrapped his fingers from it. Instantly, the black Eaglair seemed to understand.

He put a hand on Kaw's shoulder, and then we began to walk down the path again. We continued to walk until we reached one of the larger tents. And we all stopped. Kaw then stepped in front of the crowd, and held up the necklace in his fist.

"Today," he said loudly with unwavering strength, "We have lost one of the greatest Eaglairs I have ever had the honor of knowing. He today, has rejoined our ancestors in the light, and his many accomplishments held within this necklace, shall be placed with those belonging to the elders of the past. An honor given only to the finest of our people."

He then lowered his hand and continued, "His final request to me, was to protect the Nightmaren that has aided us during the attack. And I plan to fulfill it, even at the cost of my own life. For now, we rejoice that he has returned to the light in the honor of battle defending a Visitor, and prepare ourselves for the next attack of the Wolven, or whatever other Nightmaren may be bold enough to attack us! We shall not fall. For if we do, his death shall be in vane." He then turned and walked into the tent as the crowd dispersed.

I slowly followed him into the tent. Nobody saw me,but I was stunned by the tent's interior. On the tent walls were dozens of necklaces, each baring their own set of claws and fangs of sorts. But none having as many as the elder's.

I then turned and saw Kaw placing the necklace on a stone near the center of the tent, and carving a nearby stone, writing, 'Elder Hawak'.

He then turned and saw me. "You are lucky. If the Elder hadn't told me to protect you, then I would kill you for being in such a sacred place to the Eaglairans." He then set the necklace and stone down on the pillar.

"You should be grateful Nightmaren, you are one of the few outsiders that get to see this place though. This is where we place the pendants of those worthy enough to be the elder. Their legacies, all within their trophies."

He reached an arm up and pointed at one necklace, and said, "Teyon, the first elder to ever survive in a fight with a Wolven alpha only using his bare fists." He the then pointed at another, and said, "Deon, said to be the only elder to fight a Bearleon and win with only a few bruises, that was until Elder Hawak did it without being touched. They say he managed to subdue the beast with only a touch to the the forehead, but really it was a touch to the forehead and a place on the neck just above the mane." He said chuckling.

"You may not know what a having a father is like, but he was the closest thing for me. He was the greatest elder the village has ever had... And the greatest mentor I could ask for." I nodded and floated beside him. I strangely understood that he was feeling hurt.

"I wish I knew what he had done to you Nightmaren, but I don't even have a clue. Still, his wish was for me to protect you. And I plan to uphold my oath." He then chuckled, "Here I am talking to you when you don't even know what I'm saying."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and my thoughts tried to gather, but to no avail. He shook his head and said, "You really are trying huh?" He then walked away and to the exit of the tent, then he opened it slightly and looked out. Then he waved to me and said, "Come on, we have to go before anyone knows you were in here." And then walked out and I followed.

Owl was outside of the tent with the girl, and they seemed relieved to see me. "Good heavens! Do you know how dangerous it was to go in there?" He said to me. "It's useless Owl, you should know he can't understand a word you're saying." Kaw said to the bird.

Owl sighed, and said, "Very well. But still, if he was detected, then you know just how dangerous it would have been?" Kaw shrugged. "You seem to be forgetting that I swore to protect him, and I plan to keep that oath..."

"Owl, you should trust him." The girl said. "I personally know, he can take care of himself." Owl then perched down on a rock and removed his glasses. As he wiped them, he said, "I suppose you are right Visitor."

"And would you stop calling me Visitor? You know I'm not a 'Visitor'. Do you even know my name?" She said very harshly. Owl put on his glasses with a stern face. "You should respect your elders, Nira."

Then, something in my head clicked, and then, the unthinkable happened." "Nira." I said. I hadn't even realized I had said it, and the entire group stared at me. "What did you say?" Owl asked me. "Nira," I repeated, but it wasn't over, "Owl, Kaw." I said pointing to the two birds in that order.

I seemed to understand what I was saying, and then pointed to the girl, and said, "Nira." She looked stunned as she nodded. I then pointed to myself, and tried to search for another answer, but nothing came.

My head tilted down as I realized I didn't know it. Owl then flied up to me and said, "Excellent! Fascinating! It seems his mind has already begun to develop! The question is, how did it so quickly?"

I continued to search for some sort of answer to the question that was buzzing in my mind, then I remembered a question that I was asked from a few days ago, and I floated past Owl and up to the little girl.

I stared at her, slowly finding the right words, and slowly asked, "Who am I?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! His first words! That's a parents delight, but imagine just hearing that from a strange creature that you met a few days ago whom you thought was a mute zombie that just protected you. Also, a moment of seriousness. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my late grandfather. He was like a dad to me, and even though it was years ago when he passed, the scars run deep. And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all you readers out there whom lost someone close to you. You aren't alone out there! So, thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reflect

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Advent Dream! You know, I never thought I'd get to chapter ten so quickly! So, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. It means a lot that you all have read the story. I've always wanted to be an author, and now I have this opportunity to do so. I may be a writer now though, but what's it worth if nobody reads it? So, again, thank you for reading. Well, I guess that's it. Time for disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain. Seriously...**

Chapter 10: Reflect

I stared at the ceiling for hour after hour throughout the night. I couldn't even close my eyes at the time, my mind was just too wound up. It was so strange, I actually understood so much more now.

I got up off of the mat that I had been using for a bed and floated out of the tent. It was a cloudless night, and the village was covered in a faint glow. I floated towards the glow's origin, and traced it back to the fountain.

The orb in the fountain glowed a brilliant white, but cast faint light across the village. I just stared at it, admiring its beauty. Then, I looked down in the water, and saw the creature I had seen days ago in the ground. Only this time, I knew it was my reflection.

I took note of all my features, my face was rounded and pale, but my eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. I felt my cheek, feeling the smoothness of it, and traced the yellow diamond shape beneath my eye.

I then stood to get a better view of my body. I was thin, very thin. My hands, my hands weren't even attached to my arms, they just floated out of the empty, blue sleeves with yellow diamond trailing down the side and stopped at a purple pattern that had a series of red triangles beneath it, all ending at blue cuffs with large purple diamonds with smaller yellow ones in between.

I realized why Kaw had called me scarfy. I had a red and blue patterned scarf, practically attached to my neck, ending with a purple trim. Beneath the scarf, was a purple vest with red trim on the outside and three yellow diamonds in a row on each side of the front. The rest of my body was black on the torso, the only bit of color was the orange gem in my chest...

I touched the gem, unlike my skin it was hard, but still smooth. The gem glowed in the darkness, somewhat hypnotically, but I the diverted my attention to my lower body as I floated up more.

I had a red trudge coat bottom with yellow trim and diamond patterns across it. Coming out of the trudge coat's exit, was my long, thin legs. They started out as purple, but then a blue spike on each of my knees divided them from the red below. They then got larger and ended at yellow cuffs right above my ankles, each with a blue diamond on the fronts. I then looked at my feet, they were larger than the rest of my legs, but were still the same shade of red.

I floated back down and thoroughly examined my horns, they were mostly red besides the blue stripes on each horns side. Right where the horn began to curve and point behind my back was a yellow diamond right in the blue stripe. At the very end of each of my horns, I saw a small, yellow bell, both shaped like a diamond. I grabbed the right horn's bell and shook it, but no sound came out...

I now looked carefully at what I was. Looking at every detail, just hoping for an answer to the question on my mind, but to no avail...

I sighed in frustration and then asked out loud, "What am I?" I had already begun to understand all of the words I had ever heard, and a few more. I took a moment to note how my voice sounded. It wasn't very deep, but was sounded smooth. It was my second sentence though, and I still wasn't very familiar with speaking.

"That is a good question." said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Owl who flew up to me and perched on the fountain's bottom wall. "Owl, I did not realize you were awake. I apologize if I disturbed you." I said.

Owl looked stunned but then smiled and chuckled, "I hadn't realized you were aware of such words!" I looked down in the water again, staring at my reflection as I said, "I didn't know either... I still don't understand how I know these things. Still, I still don't understand several things, like what I'm staring at." I said and pointed to the water.

Owl glanced down into the pool of water and chuckled, "That is-" he started, but I cut him off, "My reflection. I know what it is. I was talking about what it is a reflection of..." Owl nodded and then glanced at me. "Well, you do remind me of someone who was looking for answers a long time ago..." he said. "Who?" I asked. He then laughed and said, "I thought I was the owl here!" I slightly chuckled, but my eyes widened when I realized I had just laughed for the first time.

"It was a good friend of mine. A creature of you're very species. He was lost and confused when he had come in contact with a light, one powerful enough to change him... His name, was NiGHTS." the old bird said. I nodded and replied, "I remember, you mentioned him before a few hours ago. Still, just what has this got to do with me?"

"You see," Owl started, "NiGHTS was already given a mind, but he went through many changes, changes I had helped him with. The light he had come in contact with, the Red Ideya, had given him courage, and a sense of morality. He then began to approach visitors in a different way. As a Nightmaren, he was meant to be loyal to Wizeman, and steal Ideya from the children who entered Nightopia, the beings we call Visitors. Now, there are visitors of many ages, but the light of a child's heart is pure and uncorrupted by the outside world. It is that pure light from their dreams that keeps Nightopia in existence at all..."

I nodded and said, "Continue." Owl nodded and did as I asked. "You see, Wizeman meant to take that light, causing Nightopia to crumble. He planned to reduce Nightopia to oblivion and then use the power of the Ideya to create a rift between this world, and the world that visitor's are from, the Waking. Being able to enter the Waking, he would be able to conquer their world in a matter of hours, and then, he would have rule of this world, and theirs."

"Okay, that was this, Wizeman's plan, but again, who was this NiGHTS?" I asked, getting impatient. "Alright, no need to het your horns in a twist. Okay, NiGHTS was one of Wizeman's most powerful creations. One of two level one Nightmarens. The other, was fiercely loyal to his master, Reala. But NiGHTS, he changed. And he was scared... I met him during a mission he was assigned, he was about to steal a visitor's Ideya, but he couldn't go through with it. He was confused just like you... But I helped him see that there was good in his situation, that he could finally stand up to Wizeman. And he in fact took my advice, and a great risk, and paid the price." Owl explained.

"Which was...?" I said motioning for him to continue. "He began freeing Visitor's Ideya, allowing them to scatter into Nightopia, ruining Wizeman's plans. He almost released every Ideya... but then, he was caught by none other than his partner Reala. They fought, and in the end, Reala won, and NiGHTS was imprisoned. But, two Visitors found him and helped him. And together, they defeated Wizeman's forces and stopped his plans. and so, NiGHTS and Noghtopia got to experience a short time of peace, until Wizeman recovered and created a legion of new servants. But, NiGHTS met another two visitors, and together, they truly defeated Wizeman. Sadly, he paid the ultimate price when he ended Wizeman, he ended all Nightmarens, including himself..."

"Okay, that was somewhat off topic, but what was the point of this?" I asked. Owl shook his head and said, "I am going to give you the same advice I did NiGHTS. You decide who you are. Make your own fate." I nodded. "Still, if Wizeman is gone, then how am I here? How are the Wolvens here?" I asked as I sat down on the fountain side.

"That, I don't know yet, but they are different than their predecessors. You see, Nightopians and Nightmarens used to be both creatures born of light, but now, the Nightmarens seem to be made of a dark energy that's origin is a mystery." Owl explained.

"So, I'm just like the Wolvens... No wonder so many Eaglairs have given me an evil eye..." I said as I stared at my reflection again. "Now, don't let them decide who you are. You decide who you want to be. And besides, your actions speak another story than what they believe." I turned to the old bird, and said, "Thanks... it's weird talking to, well, anyone now... but I appreciate your advice." Owl then started flying in front of me and said, "It's nothing, now you'd best get some rest. Tomorrow is another day, and you'd best be ready for anything." He then took off.

I flew up and took a bird's eye view of the camp as I began to fly back to my tent. Eaglairs were all preparing barricades and repairing tents, placing traps, everything in preparation for another attack. I thought about what Owl had told me. 'You make your own fate.' I then landed and entered the tent. "What fate can I make, when I don't even know what fate I want?" I thought. I then laid down on the mat, and continued to let my mind wander until the sun slowly came up.

**Author's Notes:**

**This was a pretty uneventful chapter, but it was meant to allow a reflection onto the past, and how it affects the future of Nightopia. Thanks for reading! It's because of you guys that I even do this, so thanks for the support! Please, leave a review or any advice you can give for the story in a review. And if you like the story, hit that follow button, and that favorite! Thanks for everything! **


	11. Chapter 11: Shadows

**Greetings fellow authors if Fanfiction! And if your not an author, then hello there, and welcome to Fanfiction! Advent dream has been going smoothly, though I wish it could be getting more readers... Still, gotta start somewhere! And special thanks to those of you reading this! You guys are the reason I do this! And now, time for the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 11: Shadows

I pushed aside the curtains of my tent and slowly floated outside. The entire campground was eerily devoid of any movement.

"Ah, so your up." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Kaw on the top of my tent. I smirked and shouted, "Seems like your the one who's up!"

The bird chuckled and jumped down, landing beside me, and said, "Seems like you've developed a sense of humor overnight. Spend all night reading?" I shook my head and said, "Reading is a milestone I haven't reached yet..."

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to be a scribe. There are few out there who can have the time to learn enough to become one." He said as we began down the path. "What happened," I asked, "Where is everyone?" "They're all in some of the underground passes. They were dug to act as exit from the village in an emergency, but they can double as a shelter."

"Why was I not informed of this? I've been wasting time in my thoughts when I could have been aiding the preparations." I said. "It doesn't sound like a waste to me." Kaw replied, "You've already learned to speak in complete sentences, and a few hours ago, you couldn't even say a syllable. What's your secret? Spend a few hours with the old bird with non-stop lectures?"

"No, though we did have a discussion late last night. My first actual conversation..." I chuckled and continued, "It feels so unreal. Just days ago, I was doing whatever I felt I had to do and listened to instinct, and now, here I am, talking to the guy who I'm guessing hit me with an explosive feather the first after two minutes I entered the village."

The bird looked at me, stunned. "How did you know that?" he asked. I shrugged, and replied, "The elder, he said I had a perfect memory. And I remember what was said in the tent I was locked up in. Plus, I remember feeling like I just had been hit by a full-grown Alpha Wolven, so..." "Wait, you've seen an Alpha Wolven?" Kaw asked.

I shook my head, and replied, "No, but I've fought enough Wolvens to get a general idea." Kaw nodded, and before we could continue our conversation, a roar split the air across the village. "Wolvens." I muttered. "Yeah," Kaw agreed, "That howl is signaling the others. They've found a breach in the barrier..." "Barrier?" I asked. Kaw pointed toward the fountain, and said, "The orb in the fountain, it generates a a barrier Nightmarens can't cross."

"Then how'd I get in?" I asked, getting more curious by the second. "My guess, you were very lucky. The Visitor must have led you through a gap. They don't last long, but they keep forming, and lately there have been more, and they're getting bigger." Kaw said as he pulled a row of metal feathers from a pouch on his belt. "You'd best take cover." Kaw said and pointed towards a tent. "Under the mat in there, there's a tunnel that leads to the underground pass."

I shook my head, "And let you have all the fun? Besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Kaw sighed, "I'm supposed to keep you safe, it was my final oath I took to the elder." "Look, now's not the time to argue, or underestimate me. I've fought dozens of these things alone protecting the visitor. And yesterday, if it weren't for me, that Wolven would have made a direct blow to the fountain, which I'm guessing would be really bad."

Kaw growled slightly in frustration. "Fine, but no playing hero. You need to protect the light within you. He said you may very well be the last hope."

Right on that note, a Wolven charged right at him, but I flew at it and flipped, kicking it by the chin and smashing it into the ground. Then with another flip, I stomped its head, smashing its skull and dissolving the beast into black wisps of smoke."

I glanced up at Kaw and said, "Told you." Then he threw a feather right above my head. I turned to see it explode, on impact with a Wolven right behind me. "Like I said, don't play hero." Kaw said smugly. I didn't have eyebrows, they'd be pointed down.

I flew up and saw them at the sides of the village. I charged and slammed the force down on a Wolven before kicking another into a tent and then flying up and rocketing down, slamming the force of my speed into a punch. The two beasts dissolved into wisps of black smoke as I flew back upwards.

I was stunned by the sheer number of Wolvens pouring into the camp, more than triple the total that attacked yesterday. Where they were coming from was a mystery as I couldn't see where their point of entry was. Then, the strangest thing happened.

My vision turned orange as I saw a white barrier surrounding the entire village. As I looked around, I saw the Wolvens as pitch-black versions of themselves, and the Eaglairs seemed different. Most of them glowed white in my vision, but as I turned to one, I saw a red glow enveloping him.

I continued to look around, and then I saw it. In the white barrier, there was an area that looked as though it was shattered glass, and my suspicions were confirmed when a Wolven charged through that hole.

My vision reverted as I landed down next to Kaw and said, "I know where the breach is!" Kaw looked at me after throwing another row of metal feathers, and asked, "You sure?" I nodded, and said, "No time to explain, just come on!" Right then, a Wolven pounced behind Kaw, and I took action. I rocketed towards the beast and slammed my foot against it, slamming it down into the ground and driving my foot through its chest.

Without a word, I flew up and towards the area where I saw the breach earlier. Kaw followed behind me, and stopped right before the spot. "This the place? he asked. I nodded, and focused as my vision turned orange again. Sure enough, I saw a large chunk of the barrier was missing. I turned to Kaw, and saw the red glowing bird I had seen earlier, only now I saw it in better detail.

My vision flickered back to normal as another roar pierced the whole village. "Oh no..." Kaw said as he drew two fistfuls of metal feathers. The ground began to shake as I heard what sounded like very large footsteps. "What is it? "I asked as the footsteps grew louder. "Remember how you said you've never seen an Alpha Wolven?" Kaw said as he took a few steps back. A tree just outside the border fell as I replied, "Yeah." "You're about to!" Kaw shouted as a behemoth smashed through the trees.

It was big, over ten feet tall, and I have no clue how long. Instead of fur, it had pitch-black hide the looked rock-hard. It's eyes, unlike the smaller Wolvens eyes, had reptilian slits down the middle, and they seemed to glow yellow even in the daylight. It's paws were huge, bigger than a tree trunk, and had pure yellow claws sharper than any blade, or Kaw's wit. Instead of ears, it had ram horns double the size of its paws. It's hide went down in a pattern, from the black areas on its main body, to grey on its limbs and tail, to purple on the paws and back feet. It's tail was bigger than the smaller Wolvens alone, and to make things worse, big purple spikes littered the sleek surface.

I had one word, overkill. It came charging towards the hole. In my mind, I hoped, it couldn't possibly fit! It's huge! Then, my vision turned orange again, and the beast was even worse then. I could see its ribcage, and inside a dark purple essence that pumped the dark energy across its body.

I looked and the breach in the barrier, and I was right it wouldn't fit. But, at the speed it was moving, something told me to get out of the way. I charged down and grabbed Kaw and flew up just in time. The beast smashed through the barrier, shattering the section like a window pane.

"Kaw!" I shouted over the howls of the smaller Wolvens, "How do we take it down?" I asked. "Haven't seen one this big before, but get me in close!" Kaw shouted. I obeyed and flew in close to the beast as Kaw threw row after row of exploding feathers.

The beast seemed to only be annoyed by our actions as it turned and swatted a paw towards us. Kaw jumped just in time and landed on its back, but I wasn't so lucky. I was flung through the air and crashed into the ground right near the breach.

I pulled myself out of the crater and floated up. My vision turned orange as I stared towards Kaw and the beast. His red aura burned brightly, but began to flicker as the darkness fuming off of the beast began to grow.

I looked around and then saw something, a piece of the barrier. I floated down to the white shard and examined it. The jagged surface was obviously razor-sharp, but I reached out my hand to touch it. Right as I made contact, it began to burn bright orange. I pulled my hand back and it reverted, but did so again and picked up the fragment.

My vision reverted, but I still saw the burning orange fragment. I swung it around, and it gracefully sliced through the air. I gripped it and winced as I felt it break my skin, but I flew up and looked directly at the beast.

Kaw was holding onto its horns, but I knew he couldn't hold out much longer. I charged at the beast at full speed, and then, swing the blade right at its shoulder. The Alpha roared in pain and reared back, tossing Kaw off. I quickly grabbed the bird with my free arm and set him down.

"Deal with the smaller Wolvens, I can handle the Alpha." I told him. He stared at the glowing fragment, and asked, "where'd you get that?" "A piece of the barrier that broke off." I explained and then took off. I charged at the leader and sliced right between its eyes.

It roared and swatted me away again, I was flung up, but regained my balance. My vision turned orange again and I saw I was at that top of the barrier. Right below, was the white orb, burning with a pure, white aura. But it began to flicker as the alpha reached the path to the fountain. I rocketed down and landed between the behemoth and the fountain, acting as the last defense.

The Alpha roared at me, but as I raised my makeshift weapon, I saw the dark fumes flicker, and I knew I had something that it was vulnerable to. I flew up and charged straight down at it, instead of striking with the fragment though, I flipped and kicked it with all my might. It was launched on its back a few meters away, but slowly got up again.

I flew back to the fountain and stared at the glowing orb. I then raised the fragment towards it, and it began to glow even brighter. My vision reverted as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kaw and all the remaining Eaglairs had been pushed back to the fountain, and the Wolvens created a semicircle around as the Alpha came into the group, making a ring around us. "What's the plan now?" Kaw asked as he drew only a couple feathers, grunting in frustration as he dug in the pouch with his free hand, searching for more.

I then stared at the fragment, and then the fountain, and said, "I don't know where this idea is coming from, but I have one last plan." Kaw glanced at me and pulled out his free hand, seeing it was empty, he grabbed the knife from the back of his belt. "So, what is it?" he asked. "Just hold them off, I need just one minute." I said and flew up to the top of the fountain.

The Alpha then roared and the over thirty if the smaller Wolvens, the whole remains of the pack, charged all at once as the beast began to charge towards the fountain. I floated right beside the orb and my vision turned again, I saw a ring of darkness closing in on us, and the Eaglairs' auras flickering, growing weaker. I stared at the orb and raised the fragment up above the orb. It glowed brighter as I did, and I closed my eyes as prepared myself, and shouted, "Hope this works!"

I stabbed the fragment through the orb, and a pure white light exploded throughout the area. I opened my eyes to see the Wolvens and the Alpha all being reduced to nothing, but the light burned my whole body as I screamed in pain. It felt like my whole skin was being burned off and my insides were erupting as the glow radiated through my being.

And then, everything went black.

**Authors Notes:**

**This makes up for the last chapter I hope! And thanks to all the readers and their support! I couldn't ask for a better audience! (Though maybe a bigger one.) And I thank you for all the support I've gotten! I hope you all have a good day, and thanks! If you have any suggestions, then leave them in a review and if you like the story, hit the follow button, and favorite it! And don't be afraid to PM me also if you have any suggestions, and thanks a lot!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ideya

**Hey there guys! Well, I am quite pleased with the last chapter, the longest one yet, over 2k words! I hope I can keep up the work, and also, if your reading this and like it, then try to spread the word! I can't do this on my own, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to spread the word! Also, if you like it, then hit the follow button, and favorite it! It'll mean a lot to know that people care! And without further delay, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 12: Ideya

My eyes opened and sunlight poured into them. I tried to close them but couldn't as I looked out on an open, grassy field. It was so peaceful and serene, I for a moment thought I was dead.

But then I saw Nightopians playing about, and a girl with pink hair and an orange shirt running after them. Then, following them all, was a thin, purple jester flying through the air. I saw he wore a pink vest, but what caught my eye was a red gem in the center of his chest.

I heard them all laughing as the jester and girl chased the Nightopians playfully, but then, the Nightopians cried and ran away as a strange, yellow, legless, floating sheep appeared. The girl stopped, but the jester flew above it, and under it, creating a loop with the purple dust that fell from his hands and the sheep vanished.

The started talking, but I couldn't hear their voices, but then, everything began to fade as my mind began to haze.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was staring up at the ceiling of a tent. My whole body ached and burned, but I tried to get up, unsuccessfully... I grunted as I forced my body to move, my muscles burning, and joints aching. I finally sat up to see I was in the same tent that I had spent the night in before.

I slowly got off of the mat, and floated to the curtain acting as a door for the tent. Pushing it aside, I stepped outside.

Eaglairs and Nightopians everywhere where working together, repairing the damage done earlier during the attack. There were claw marks everywhere, and several large craters... some seeming familiar.

I floated a bit away from the crowd, knowing the looks I had gotten in the past, but before I could do anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled and said, "So Kaw, we won?" "Yep, you did a good job scarfy." he replied and stepped past me.

I picked up the left end of my scarf and examined it, then said, "There's nothing wrong with my scarf." Kaw chuckled and replied, "Maybe in the Frozen Woods, but not here. It's a little too warm." "Hey, it isn't, and its attached, so even if it were hot,

I couldn't take it off."

Kaw chuckled and said, "Just messing with you." He walked forward through the village and began helping pass some materials around before walking on.

I didn't know what to do. But, I needed a minute to clear my head. It still ached... But, before I could do anything, I heard a familiar voice. "Ah, so your conscious! For a moment we thought you'd been snuffed out!" I turned to see Owl had perched on a post outside of my tent.

The girl, Nira, she was there too... just standing there. "We heard what happened!" Owl said. "That was extraordinary! Taking on an Alpha Wolven! No small feat, but obliterating the entire pack in one blast! Hoo, that was an even greater feat! I'd expect no less from a strong being like you!"

I quickly tired of Owl's ranting, so I said, "I didn't do anything, all I did was what I felt would work..." I said. "What did you do exactly?" Owl asked me. "I don't really know why, but I felt something in me telling me to use the fragment of the barrier I had and use it to pierce that white orb in the fountain...

Owl nodded and knitted his brow, what he had anyway... and said, "Interesting, and the effect was quite positive, the 'orb, in fact seems even stronger than before! Like it was reborn into an even stronger state..." I just frowned and said, "Huh?" Trying to keep up with the bird can at times be a hassle...

"Oh, it'll be easier to show you!" Owl said and flew in the direction of the fountain. I followed and the girl did as well. When we got to the fountain, I was stunned. The water had turned pure white, and glowed brightly through the night, and the orb at the top of the fountain, it had grown, and small pieces of stone slowly orbited it. The fountain looked brand new, like all the damage from time had been undone, it was all so beautiful.

"What happened?" I asked, still stunned by the beauty of the fountain. "You did this." Owl said and perched on the fountain side. "You see, there is a light in you, and by what I heard from Kaw, that light empowered a fragment of the barrier with its own power, and when the light in this barrier came in contact with the light within you, they intertwined their energies, empowering the orb in the fountain."

I understood, but once again, I bored of owl's ranting. Then, I stared at the orb in the fountain, the white light that seemed so familiar... Then, it hit me. "An Ideya!" I said and looked down at the bird. "That's the light, isn't it?" Owl looked at me, and said, "I am impressed, but it is no ordinary Ideya. You see, Ideya are usually found within a Visitor, but this Ideya, has no master. It is a marvel of Nightopia, given the fact that it may be the first Ideya to form inside Nightopia rather than from a visitor!"

I sighed the bird continued on, and then I asked, "Can we get a summary?" Owl stopped and then sighed, "Very well, the Ideya is a masterless one, and so, shows that there is a powerful force within Nightopia, one that repels Nightmarens, and protects the residents of this world." "So, how many are there?" I asked, trying to get more answers.

"Well, there are five, courage, hope, purity, intelligence, and growth. And they are red, yellow, white, blue, and green respectively." Owl explained, then chuckled. "Ah, this takes me back. I remember telling several Visitors this, and normally about now, NiGHTS would come in and interrupt. Oh he was a pest at times, but he always meant well..."

Then, I recalled the vision I had earlier, the purple jester with the red gem in his chest playing with Nightopians and a Visitor... But before I say anything, I noticed we were surrounded by Eaglairs...

I turned and backed up a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable by how many surrounded us, and one stepped forward, the black feathered one that I saw with Kaw a couple days ago... He looked at me sternly, and stepped up to me, only a few feet away, and then, to my surprise, reached out a hand. I didn't know just what was going on, but he motioned to his hand, and so, I reached mine out to and he grasped my forearm and I did the same. Released it but grabbed my wrist and raised up my arm.

The whole crowd, every villager and Nightopian, all stood and stared at us. Kaw then stepped forward and grabbed my other wrist and raised it up. Then, the black one said, "I know there has been speculation about this Nightmaren, but I can vouch for him, as Kaw may be bound by oath to, but I speak freely, and I have seen this Nightmaren doing much good, and so, I say he is a friend, and we are in his debt, for without his actions," he motioned towards the fountain, "we would have fallen, and our precious light would have been consumed by the darkness."

He then lowered my arm and released his grip, and Kaw did the same and said, "I believe the elder's last words, that this Nightmaren may very well be the last hope Nightopia, has been proven this day!"

The crowd all remained silent as they listened as the black one shouted, "And now, we rejoice! For from his aid, the white light, the very source of our prosperity, has been made whole once more!" The crowd then cheered and shouted out a strange word, "Vee-yen! Vee-yen!" I didn't know what it meant, but before I could ask, the orb began to glow brighter, and the crowd grew silent as it radiated its power.

I stared at it, as it continued to flash brighter, and then, my head ached as the orb began to invade my mind, and my vision went black.

In the darkness, I saw the white orb, glowing brighter above me. But then, I saw another light. A dimmer, green light, and beneath it, a spot of earth rose up and formed a mountain. Then, the darkness began to take life as shadows climbed up the mountain and the light grew dimmer. Before I could even take flight, the ground shook as the mountain began to crumble, and the light was consumed.

I blinked as I saw I was back in the village, before the fountain. The crowd was silent, and I looked around. Kaw and the black Eaglair were beside me still, then I turned to Owl and the girl and said, "We need to talk."

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, up to twelve chapters already! Whew, I woke up early to finish it, but it turned out pretty good! Thanks for reading, and if you have any new ideas for the story, then please, PM me, or leave it in a review! I could use the help creating new Nightmarens, Nightopians, areas of Nightopia, etc. So I'm counting on you guys! And thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

**Hey there! Welcome to yet another chapter of Advent Dream! Now, this is where the story really takes off. So the last few chapters were really just a launch pad. Also, check out the new Advent Dream artwork on my Deviantart account! And now, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NiGHTS characters or locations used in the previous NiGHTS games. I only own my own characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then just don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 13: Preparations

I relayed the events of my vision as we sat down in my tent. I told them every detail, the green light, the shadows, everything.

"Interesting." Owl said as I finished. "What your saying, is there is another Ideya out there with similar details to the one here." I nodded, and said, "It would seem that way."

There was silence as Owl thought it over. I glanced around, just waiting for his opinion. "I'm not sure," Owl finally said," but the mountain could mean the Endless Peaks. They're a chain of mountains so high, no Nightmaren or Nightopian could fly above them, due east of here."

"So what? We're supposed to just let him take off to these Endless Peaks just because of a vision he had?" Kaw scoffed. "Kaw, despite the fact we may not understand this, we have to trust the Ideya has shown him what he needed to know, and I for one will not argue with the very essence that keeps Nightopia in existence." Owl said rather harshly.

"I have to do this." I said. The group looked at me as I continued, "The Ideya showed me that for a reason. And I was the one that caused it to change into a more powerful state, and I plan to figure out why." I then floated to the exit of the tent. "Due east right?" I asked. Owl nodded and said, "Can't miss it."

"If he's going, then I am too." Nira said. I stared at the girl and shook my head. "Sorry Nira, but I can't fly at full speed if I have to have a plus one." I told her and opened the curtain. "Hold it!" Owl said.

I stopped and turned to the bird as he said, "You can't fly there anyway, the sheer number of Nightmarens in the sky would overwhelm you. And plus, the Visitor is quite important, it'll take time to explain, but I've seen Visitors younger than her in even more perilous situations." "And make it plus two," Kaw said, "I won't let you go getting yourself killed Nightmaren."

I sighed in frustration, as I was about to shout no and take off, but I saw the girls orange eyes. I felt it in my chest again, the feelings guiding me since the moment I touched that light, telling me to take her along. I tried to stay strong, but I felt my will crumble... and I admitted defeat.

"Fine." I sighed, succumbing to their demands. "We'll leave immediately." I said and opened the curtain. "Wait!" Owl said. I growled in frustration of yet another delay. "Here." Owl said holding a strange tube-shaped container. I opened it and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Unraveling it, I saw it was a map.

"I don't need a map." I said sliding the paper into the tube. "You may need it in order to find your way. Be careful though, Nightopia is growing, and that map is somewhat accurate, but outside of that paper is areas of Nightopia even I have never seen, and you don't want to get lost in a land that is continuing to grow for what may be eternity." Owl said landing on his earlier perch.

"Okay, that it?" I asked and slung the tube's strap across my back. "One more thing." Owl said and glanced towards a drawer. "I see you haven't received the gift I placed in their. Go on, take it..." Owl said.

I opened the drawer to find a book inside. Picking it up and examining it, I flipped through the pages to see they were blank. "It's empty." I said trying to see why I would need this. "Yes, it's a journal. Now you have a means of writing down your thoughts and experiences." Owl explained rather cheerfully.

I sighed as I closed the book and set it down. "I don't know if you remember, but I can't read, let alone write." I said and tried to readjust the strap, as it was trying to slide off due to my apparent lack of a neck... "You'll learn in time. I would love to teach you myself, but you have to investigate this. If there is another Ideya out there, then Nightmarens will be drawn to it, and try to consume it. You'd best hurry." Owl said.

I sighed and picked up the book. I took note of my lack of pockets as the tube began to slide off again. Frustrated, I handed the to Kaw and the book to Nira. "Okay? That it? No more diversions?" I asked just waiting for something. Owl shook his head and I smiled.

"Okay, then let's get going." I said and finally opened the curtains and stepped out. We followed the path to the border of the Ideya's Barrier, and stopped. I glanced at the two tag-alongs to make sure they were ready. They nodded, and we exited the barrier, and our into the forest.

**Author's Notes:**

**Whew! Had some trouble, but got it done! A little late it may be, but I'm glad it turned out good! Thanks for reading, and and if you liked it please, leave a review! Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14: It Begins

**Welcome to another Advent Dream chapter readers! I'd like to thank you for the continued support! It's been tough making this story, but knowing there are people out there that are reading it helps me to keep going! Honestly, I struggled with the last chapter, but now their story truly begins! And sorry for this late update... I'm running low on fumes... So I'm open to ideas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, then don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 14: It Begins

We walked due east through the forest for hours, but there was no sign of the Endless Peaks, and night was drawing closer each second. Kaw was reading the map, trying to get an idea of how far it was, and Nira, like me, kept her eyes on the path and pressed on...

"Kaw," I asked, "Do you have any clue how to read that map?" Kaw shrugged as he continued to examine it, and said, "I'm not an idiot, but this map doesn't exactly have a proper scale, and even if it did, I don't have anything to measure with."

I sighed in frustration as then started to fly upwards. "I'm gonna get a better view." I said and rocketed upwards before they could protest. I flew up to the clouds, and marveled at the sight in the distance. I saw the Endless Peaks, and they truly were endless... The mountains went high above the clouds, and despite the vast distance, they still looked larger than anything I had seen before...

I looked down at the forest, and saw we had miles after miles to travel... And I knew we had a long journey ahead. But before I could return to the ground, I was struck head-on by a very large bird.

It looked like a raven almost, only it was much larger and it's feathers had streaks of violet in them, and its eyes were pitch black except for two red orbs that were locked on me.

I kicked the bird off and saw its violet legs with metallic talons, and I knew that it was a killing machine, literally designed for combat. I flew back only to be struck by another. I recovered and looked around, seeing that half a dozen had gathered around me like vultures.

I tried to fly down again, but one simply knocked me back up and returned to the circle. Surrounded, I decided that I had played enough with the birds and flew straight up, the birds followed me though.

I rocketed higher, the birds following at full speed. Strangely, they stopped and flew back down scattered towards the peaks as I went higher. I looked down to see them retreating, but I felt my body being pushed downward by a strange force. Eventually, my body gave out and I fell straight down like a missile.

I had never felt such speed, or terror. I continued to plummet towards the ground, and I knew it was very unlikely I would survive the impact. I grunted as I flipped myself upright, and forced all my strength into going up. I began to slow down, but the ground was approaching too quickly. I forced every ounce into stopping, but to no avail. And so, I crashed.

I moaned as I slowly got up and out of the crater I had created. The impact had shaken me, but other than a that, I felt fine. "What happened?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see Nira and Kaw had found my location.

Shook my head and said, "Got attacked by the biggest and most annoying birdbrains I have ever seen." Kaw shook his head, "Raves. They're the reason that the Eaglairs left the mountains, and that we no longer fly. They surround and batter they're pray till they can't fight back anymore, then, they finish them off..." Kaw gripped his fist during the last part of the sentence and turned, and said, "Come on, we have a long way to travel." He then started walking again.

After Nira helped me regain my balance, we followed. My defeat replaying in my mind, over and over. I felt something building in my chest, pushing me to hunt them down for a rematch and reduce them to feathers and ashes. I felt my first dose of anger. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, picturing one of the Raves' necks in it.

"You okay?" I heard Nira say. I sighed, and said "Feeling pathetic, and humiliated, but other than that, peachy." "Hey, don't worry. Raves never really fight on fair terms..." She said.

I scoffed as I felt my emotions boiling, "At first you just treat me as your pet, then hardly say a word, and now your trying to be nice. Why?" She sighed and looked up at me and said bitterly, "It's because I'm trying to get used to this, okay? I'm stuck with you now..." "You're stuck with me? I'm the one who can't abandon you." I said with an equally bitter tone.

She stopped and glared at me. "No you can't," she said spitefully, "but because I can't even take what's mine when it's right in front of me." "What does that mean?" I asked. A feather embedded itself in the tree beside of us. "Break it up you two!" Kaw shouted. We turned to see him holding a finger to his lips.

I listened, and then I heard it, a buzzing sound growing louder. Then, a cloud of strange bugs burst out of the trees. They were the size of a human head, and looked like wasps, only they were indigo with black stripes, and their wings were green with a violet outline, and their eyes were just red orbs.

I flung myself between the cloud and Nira just in time. I shielded her from the swarm, only to feel a countless number of stings strike my back. I growled and felt my anger rise as they continued to pelt me. I pushed her out of the cloud, and felt something in me building. As time seemed to slow, I looked at my hands. The palm of my right hand had a strange, vertical slit across it, and it turned orange and began to glow slightly.

As I lifted my hand up I yelled as I swung my arm, and a glowing orange blade extended out of the gash. One by one, the bugs fell over, splitting into smaller sections, some down the middle. My anger had been released as I stopped, but it was too late for the swarm, they had been wiped out.

Panting, I lifted up my hand and stared at the blade, as it radiated the orange glow. The blade retracted back into the gash as it seemed to vanish. I felt strange, liberated from the anger, and looked at my allies.

Nira and Kaw were staring at me in shock, and I didn't blame them. I let my arm back down onto my side, and floated to them. I offered my left hand to Nira, and she hesitated, but then grabbed it and I helped her onto her feet.

We traveled in silence for a while, just continuing towards the Peaks, until we found a clearing. The peaks were clearly visible on the horizon, but behind us was the sunset. "We'd beat set up camp." Kaw said and walked ahead. "Why? Our destination's so close!" I said pointing towards the peaks. "They're still a few miles away," Kaw explained, "and besides, I don't want to be around for the nocturnal Nightmarens. Especially when you can't see them."

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for such a late update! I've been in a rut with this chapter and have been trying to develop some new characters... In the mean time, I'll try working on the next chapter and will do my best to upload it soon, so stay tuned! And I am accepting OCs, so if you have any characters that you'd like to see in Advent Dream, then PM me! And please, leave a comment, and if you like the story, follow the story, and favorite it! Also, if you have any suggestions for a new Nightmaren or Nightopian, the PM me! And thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Names

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Also, I'd like to thank the viewers so far, you guys have been really supportive. And over a hundred page views on chapter one cannot deny! Okay, I guess I'll give you guys what you wanted, here's the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If at any point you don't like the story, then don't read it. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 15: Names

I grunted as I carried the trunk over to our makeshift campsite. Kaw had sent me to gather firewood, and well... I brought a tree. Overkill maybe, but it ensured that we wouldn't run out of wood.

I set the tree down and turned to see Kaw was already starting the fire. "I brought the wood." I said as I floated over to the fire. "A little much, still, nice work. Now I'll just chop it into a couple logs, make a nice sitting area, and use the leftovers as firewood." Kaw said as he approached the tree.

"Hold it," I said, "I got the wood for the fire, not making benches." "Yeah, but you got way more than we'll need. Might as well use it all rather than letting it rot or wasting it by burning it all. Besides, we don't want to start a forest fire." Kaw said as he started pulling branches and feeding the fire.

"Whatever." I said and floated to the trunk and summoned my blade. "When did you learn that trick anyway?" Kaw asked as he gradually stripped the tree of its branches and made a pile of wood. "I don't know, it just came to me." I said as I stared at my palm, seeing the gash the blade extended from. "Maybe that fragment of the barrier I was using wound up getting lodged in my hand. Honestly, I don't know, don't care." I said and chopped the lower portion of the trunk off. I then repositioned myself and chopped it down the middle vertically, making a pair of benches.

"You're not even the least bit curious?" Kaw asked as he pulled another branch and carried his load over to the pile. "No. Already have enough questions." I said reflecting on everything that had lead up to this so far. I chuckled, and said, "About a week ago I was just some empty thing trapped in a blizzard, and now... I don't know what I really am."

Kaw chuckled and said, "The villagers knew, VEE YEN." I looked at him puzzled, and asked, "What does that mean?" He sighed and picked up a stick and wrote V-I-E-N. "It's our founding language, meaning hero." Kaw said and tossed the stick into the fire. I laughed and said, "Me a hero? More like another Nightmaren just with a rock stuck in his chest."

Kaw sighed and replied, "You doubt yourself way too much Vien." He then pulled out his knife and started sharpening it with a rock he pulled out of his other pouch. He smiled and said, "You know what? That'll be your new name. What do you think?"

I frowned, I hadn't even thought of the fact I was nameless, but it still didn't feel right. "I'll pass on the name." I replied and floated up. "Hold on, where's Nira?" I asked and looked around. "She went into the woods, she said she needed some alone time." Kaw replied as he lounged against the log and sharpened the blade. I flew off looking around frantically for any sign of her.

I saw her then, just sitting down in a clearing, looking up at the sky. I floated up behind her and said, "It's dangerous to be alone this late." She quickly turned her head and stared at me, only to return her focus to the sky. I sighed and sat down beside her, and looked up at the heavens. "Why would you care Nightmaren?" She asked, her gaze not leaving the sky as the sun set. I started to respond, but I couldn't. I didn't know why I would care... I just did.

I stared at the sky, the pinkish hue above us and the orange off in the distance were brilliant as the sun continued to climb downward... "I don't know." I answered and just focused on the sky. She chuckled and said, "Figures." I turned to her and asked, "What do you have against me anyway?" Last time she said that there was something she couldn't get back. She pointed at the gem in my chest, and said, "That. Before you absorbed it, the orange Ideya belonged to me." She said monotonically. I sighed as I realized what she meant. She was clutching the orb when I found it, and when I touched it, it buried itself into my chest.

I stared at the ground and simply said, "Sorry." "Sorry? Is that all?" She asked bitterly. I stared at her and saw the hate in her eyes. "That won't change things." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "Why was it so important?" I asked, still unsure of what the orange Ideya was. "It was hopefully my way back, but here, it's so much more." She said, her voice growing less audible near the end.

I looked at her, still confused. "Back where?" I asked as I landed and kneeled down beside her. "That's none of your business." She said and stood up. As she started to walk away, I stood and grabbed her arm. "Let go." she demanded bitterly. I looked right into her eyes, and said with a tone filled with bitterness and agitation. "No. Not until you tell me, now." We just glared at each other, our gazes filled with hate, until she finally said, "That Ideya was my way back to my home. Instead of continuing to live in this stupid dream, scared for my life at nearly every turn, I'd be able to wake up and see everyone I care about again!" She shouted as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

I was silent, trying to make better sense of her explanation. She jerked her arm away and stormed off into the forest. I didn't go after her though, but instead I floated up and landed on a nearby tree branch. I positioned myself and lounged back against the tree, still trying to piece it all together.

"Wondered where you went." A familiar voice said somewhere below. I turned my head to see Kaw below, his face rather serious. "Where's the visitor?" He asked as he jumped onto a nearby branch. "She went off." I said angrily. "Well, we need to go find her!" Kaw said and jumped down. "Correction, YOU need to find her. Me, she'd just run off again." I said as I stared at the sky again.

Kaw started to walk away, but then I asked, "Why can't she go home?" He stopped and turned to me, and said, "She's what her world calls, comatose," he said, "meaning she can't wake up. Here, it's just a dream to her kind, but to us it's reality. And she's trapped here." I frowned and stared at the gem in my chest, and said, "So, the orange Ideya was supposed to help her, and then it buried itself in my chest..." I felt my first feelings of guilt, like my stomach had just gotten heaver as well as my heart, despite the fact I had neither of those organs.

"Maybe, but fact is, she'd have died in that blizzard, and other Nightmarens would have taken it I'd you hadn't found it, and so, she should be thankful. You both owe each other, and that is middle ground to start building a friendship on, because I don't think I can stand to hear you two arguing all the way to the peaks Vien." I sighed and slowly started to protest, but knowing it would do me no good, I accepted the name. "Fine, Vien it is, and I'll see what I can do. But, no promises." I said and flew down from the tree.

"See? I knew you'd accept your new name. Now, you head back to the camp, I'll go get her." Kaw said as he turned and sprinted off. I chuckled as I thought, "Huh, Vien... My name..." I then turned and floated over to the campsite, as I bore my first, genuine smile.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the lateness of the update! I have been busy lately, and I may have to change to less frequent updates soon, but I plan on keeping up the story! And if you read the story and liked it, leave a review, hit the favorite, and the follow, and continue to follow the story with each update, and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Monsters

**Hey hey hey! I've got another chapter coming your way! Heh, rhyme! I'm really sorry for such a late chapter! I've been really busy lately and I haven't gotten to connect to the Internet at all in over a week. The good news is, Advent dream has been getting popular! Though I was hoping that there would more reviews... Still, thanks for reading! And if you like the story, then favorite it, and follow it! Okay, Advent Dream continues, after the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If at any point you don't like the story, then stop. It just wastes time and energy to complain.**

Chapter 16: Monsters

Shortly after I had retired to simple thinking for the night, Kaw returned with Nira, who still gave me the cold shoulder. Kaw and I took turns keeping watch overnight, though, I offered to stay up all night since I didn't need sleep. Yet Kaw was stern, and took the first shift. The next morning, we set out again.

I glanced at Nira time to time, and still felt her hate towards me, but I didn't blame her. After learning I had taken that light from her, the light that gave me life, but was so important to her. I sighed in frustration trying to still interpret these emotions that now filled the void within me.

And I still wondered of my past, trying to interpret a better meaning of it. Despite my memory, all I remembered was the snowstorm. Yet I felt there was more to it... What had happened before? Was I just a random creation, or was there more to it? And what of those visions of the black water, and that one of the purple Nightmaren? These thoughts buzzed within my mind, yet despite all my attempts, I could find no answer.

More time must have passed than I thought, as I snapped out of my thoughts and gaped in awe of what was before me. A mountain, larger than anything other stood before us. "The Endless Peaks. Impressive huh scarfy?" Kaw chuckled and pushed past me. "Quite, but why didn't you tell me we were this close? You'd be able to see it for miles!" I asked. "Well, things seemed pretty busy in that head of yours, so didn't want to bother you." Kaw replied smugly as he began to walk off towards the cliff. I scowled in his direction and muttered under my breath, "Bird brain."

It took little time to find the pathway that ascended from ground level. I still didn't agree with having the tag alongs, alone I would have been able to fly up the mountain in merely minutes, but now, it was going to be a long trip.

For an hour, we simply walked, no one said a word as we ascended the mountainside. I was curious as to just how there was an actual pathway up the mountain, there weren't even any plants. The ground below as I hovered was dusty and devoid of any life. I wondered what could have caused it, but before I could ask, Kaw turned towards a crevice in the side of the mountain.

"Shortcut up. We go through instead of around." Kaw said bluntly and squeezed through. Nira followed with ease, but as I started to try to squeeze in, the gem on my chest and my horns prevented me from squeezing through.

"You coming or what?" Kaw asked. The gem emitted a faint enough light for me to see him out of the corner of my eye as I said, "I can't get through." Kaw's eyes darted from the gem to my horns as he started laughing, and said "Okay, that's just funny." I even heard a faint chuckle from Nira, and I hadn't believed that she could even smile. "I will pluck your feathers one by one if you don't get me through here!" I threatened, feeling something in my gut churning. Another new emotion, I'd learn know as embarrassment.

"No need to make empty threats red." Kaw said and chuckled as he inspected the crevice. "Hmmm, I don't think you can get through here..." He said as he tapped one of my horns. "What do I do then?" I asked and pulled back, removing myself from the entrance. "You said you could fly fast. There's an exit up about ten miles up. Meet us there." Kaw said and backed up into the cave and pulled out a metal feather.

I nodded, how long should I expect to wait?" I asked. "About an hour. Still shorter than it is to go around though." Kaw said as he took a stone and a spare twig he had and struck the feather against the stone. Sparks showered over the wood and ignited its top, creating a makeshift torch. "Got it. Meet you there." I said and started ascending.

I rocketed up and then slowed down as I approached the described distance. I then took a short time searching around for the exit, but eventually, I found it. I landed beside it and just waited. I leaned against the side of the mountain, and just closed my eyes waiting. Over an hour passed, and nothing... After a while, I began to worry, they said an hour, it had been much longer. I floated over to the cave mouth and floated in. Thankfully, the he gem in my chest provided a few feet of visibility, and I floated around the cavern.

In the darkness, I barely made out an entry to another cave, and I floated in. This area was practically a naturally formed walkway spiraling down, and so I started floating down it. Only, as I floated forward, I heard a girl scream.

I jumped down the middle of the spiral and crashed down the bottom. I focused and my vision turned orange, looked around. My senses were heightened to the point I could see through the walls almost. I could only make out silhouettes, but I made out the red silhouette of a Eaglair and a bright orange silhouette of a girl. And surrounding them were pitch black creatures, though I couldn't make out the details, only shapes.

I went into action, flying into the next cavern and bouncing off a wall and slammed into one of the creatures. I instantly regretted it. I was flung back into the wall as an orange flash filled the cavern and a strange whoosh sound echoed off the walls. I opened my eyes and heard screeching as I looked at the creatures, holding back the urge to throw up.

The creatures were bats-humanoids, they had large ears that covered their faces that had no eyes, large wings in place of hands, and three large claws in place of hands. Fur covered their backs, only down to their chests though, any lower showed their sickly pale skin until the fur covered their legs just enough to prevent the skin from showing.

They fell down, their wings covering their ears as the shrieked. The whoosh continued to pound throughout the cave, and more shrieks followed. Ever stirred up a hornets nest? I had just stirred a mountainful of batrons. Trade ya.

Nira started to help me up, but I sprung up and grabbed the back of her shirt and flew into the other room. I swung her onto my back and grabbed Kaw by the back of his tank top and we all flew up the center of the spiral. And I heard shrieks coming from behind. Even if it wasn't my full speed, I was flying faster than I knew I could. I flew out the top so fast, I had to flip and kick off the roof of the cave and springboard into the next cavern.

We flew out of the cave and I dropped them on the pathway. I felt something building up in me, and I raised my hands up. Right as I saw batrons flying towards us, their fangs bared, a blast of orange lightning shot out of my hand and hit the front of the swarm head on. I forced more power out and such a powerful blast launched out, I flew back and the cave opening caved in.

I barely managed to land again before I collapsed, feeling weaker than I ever had before. I looked up to see Kaw and Nira stare at me, whether for fear or in awe, I didn't know. Then... I blacked out...

**Author's notes:**

**I know this chapter is short, but I've really been busy. Still, leave a review- blah blah blah, thanks for reading! You guys are the best readers a writer could ask for. Thanks for giving me the support to make this story!**


	17. Chapter 17: Prophet

**Hello readers. New chapter is here. Sorry if this opener seems a bit monotonic, I haven't slept well lately. I blame allergies- ACHOOOO! ... Okay... well, now the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If at any point you don't like the story, then stop. It just wastes time and energy to complain. Mostly yours.**

Chapter 17: Prophet

I groaned and gripped my head as I returned to consciousness. My eyes opened slightly, but winced shut as a ringing filled my ears, or whatever it was I heard with...

Shaking off the pain, I opened my eyes and viewed my surroundings. It was already nighttime, meaning I had been out for a while. I was laying beside the side of the mountain and looked to see a campfire a few feet away. Nira was fast asleep under an orange blanket while Kaw was just sitting down, holding his knife in the flames as they licked the metal.

"About time you woke up." He said and flipped the blade, letting the other side begin to turn red with heat. "What happened?" I asked as I sat up, and groaned as my head throbbed. "That's a good question." Kaw replied and stabbed his knife into the flames. "You know, for a young Nightmaren, you seem to have powers that should belong to something in legends."

I glanced down and sighed as the pain subsided. "We don't know that I'm young, all that I know before you guys was just that blizzard." I said. "Yeah, but how long could a blizzard really last?" Kaw asked and pulled the knife out of the fire as it hissed and steamed with heat. "Like I said, I dunno." I replied and stared at my hand.

Suddenly, a volt of orange electricity crackled across my hand. I held my hand up, nearly panicking, which was a mistake. The volt blasted off and struck Kaw's knife. Kaw dropped it, I didn't know if it was because of the surprise or if I had hurt him, but the orange energy crackled around it and slowly receded.

"Watch it!" Kaw said, quietly shouting, probably trying to keep from waking Nira." "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said. Kaw simply sighed and said, "You've gotta learn to control your powers. Otherwise someone's gonna get hurt." I nodded in response. And stared at my hands, trying to understand how I had gained these abilities.

I felt weaker than I had in a while, and so I closed my eyes, and unwillingly entered into unconsciousness. Then, I would have dismissed my visions for simple fantasies created by the mind, or as you may call them, dreams, but now I understand, they were so much more.

I opened my eyes, feeling a cold wind sweeping over my face. All I saw above was snow and greyed clouds. I forced myself to sit up and looked around. I was sitting on a frozen bay or beach of some sort. The ice was frozen solid and the sand was gray and stuck to my sleeves.

I dusted off the grains and stood up. After a more thorough dusting, I looked around. It seemed the whole ocean was frozen, and the sand and snow seemed indifferent in the ground. I then turned, and saw someone sitting on a, frozen rock only a few meters away.

They were wearing a black coat, so I make out any features, but they had silver horns similar to mine that tore through the hood, and like the bottom of my coat, his as well let out long, slender legs, only they were pitch black with many gashes embedded in them, and there were spikes on his knees that were broken and rusted. I tried to float, but I couldn't... so I just walked over. "You're early." He said. His voice was smooth yet cold, as though the storm was simply a reflection of what was inside. He stood, and I got to see that he had a build very similar to my own, only he was taller, and even more slender.

"Who-" I started, but he interrupted me as he raised a hand, and said, "That is not important, but what is important is that you are prepared." "Prepared for what? And who are you to tell me what to do?" I asked him sternly. He let out one hollow laugh and a white glow covered his hand, as he said, "For the advent dream." Then, a streak of white light burst from his hand and it covered my vision.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. I saw the sun over the horizon and the pale blue sky. I felt moisture on my forehead and wiped my forehead to see that I had sweated. I looked over see Kaw was asleep sitting up over the now dead fire and Nira was still sleeping peacefully.

I sighed and leaned back against the side of the cliff as I realized it had been another vision. Looking at the sky again, I saw it was now mid morning, and stood. I then pushed Kaw over, knocking him on his side, and waking him. "We're wasting daylight." I said and kneeled beside Nira and gently shook her.

After properly undoing our campsite, we began ascending the peaks again, yet, as I continued along the path, my mind was still focused all on that vision. Who was that cloaked being? And what did he mean by 'advent dream'? Honestly, I hadn't I clue, but I felt that whether I wanted to or not, I would soon find out.

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this chapter's not very long, but I've been really busy lately. Ugh, I wish I could just go to bed and not wake up for a week without any consequence. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed what I did write! And now, I sleep. -_- Zzzzzzz**


	18. Chapter 18: Alone

**Hey guys! Lucid here, and I'm feeling a lot better! Finally got a night of sleep without another nightmare or case of insomnia! So, I'm feeling good! Anyway, this chapter is special bc it's leading up to a much larger part of the main story! Still, if you have any suggestions, then feel free to PM me! **

**IMPORTANT: Also, I am officially accepting OCs! So if you want to create a new character or even species and have them in Advent Dream, now's the time to act! Get off your hind end! Go run for a mile, run back and in that adrenaline rush, make up something EPIC! Come on, jump of a roof! GET PUMPED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Just kidding, go through any creative process you want! And I do not condone the jumping off of roofs or anything that may cause you physical or emotional harm. Still, the window of opportunity is fleeting, so be ready! And please, nothing inappropriate, and don't panic if your idea isn't put in immediately. It takes a while for preparing, making the artwork and getting the story up to that point. Thanks for your time! And finally, the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If at any point you don't like the story, then stop. It just wastes time and energy to complain. Mostly yours.**

Chapter 18: Alone

We continued to ascend, just following the path, and I couldn't stop thinking about my vision. Who was the being in the cloak? He bore resemblance to me, was he was another Nightmaren? Truthfully, what really bothered me was why I was having these visions in the first place. They weren't memories, at least, they didn't seem to be...

I snapped back to reality when we steeped out onto a leveled out cliff. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was what appeared to be a village, only it was completely in ruins. Some buildings were still standing, barely, as others were reduced to rubble. Seeing it all somehow felt so... familiar. Kaw just stopped. I glanced to him to see his shocked expression. "H- How?" He asked and ran forward. I floated after him quickly and slowed down as he kneeled down and picked up something.

It looked like a little doll, a red bird doll, and the way he held it made it seem like the only thing that held the world together. "How is this place still standing?" He asked and stood up. He walked forward slowly, looking all around slowly. I floated beside him and asked, "What do you mean?" "This place... was my home." Kaw replied.

"Wait, Eaglairs lived up here?" I asked, intrigued by the coincidence of winding up in Kaw's old home. "Yeah, I remember this place. Nineteen years ago, I was just a kid playing around here. But, one day, the Nightmarens, they attacked. Those bats from inside the mountain, and others, they all ravaged the village. Many fled, and any family I had was either killed by the Nightmarens, or buried in the rockslide that was triggered somewhere from higher up. I didn't think... even a trace was left." Kaw then stopped, and just stared at the doll in his hands.

I felt somewhat, guilty... My kind had done this to him and countless others most likely. No wonder the name Nightmaren was hated. And why all those Nightopians back at the village looked at me the way they did... I was one of them, a monster.

"I'm sorry Kaw, I really am..." I told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "For what? You didn't do this. After all, your a lot different." He replied. "How am I different? I'm one of them. A Nightmaren." I said. "So what?" Kaw said and looked right at me, "You're you. You actually have personality, well, a higher intelligence anyway." I scowled at him and he gave a small smile.

"Point is, your different. Legends say that there were weaker Nightmarens, powerful ones, and then at the top, were the two most powerful."

"NiGHTS and Reala, right?" I asked. "Oh, so Owl already told you huh?" He asked. I nodded in response and he continued, "They were the two with not only more power, but more of an identity. Wizeman realized this flaw in his creations, and he removed the personalities and identities of all of his new creations after his others fell to NiGHTS. But Reala, being NiGHTS equal, managed to survive his brother's rebellion, and in turn, Wizeman allowed Reala to keep his identity. Though none truly know why. Anyway, point is, if I had a guess, you're the only Nightmaren with an identity left, and so, that makes you different from the mindless animals that took it all away back then. Got it?"

I nodded, though these stories were getting redundant, I had gained an interest for them. "How do you know this anyway?" I asked him. He sighed, and said, "As a kid, I had to listen to Owl tack in about it. Bird must be ancient to have lived through it all." Kaw said. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Makes sense." I said.

He chuckled and looked up the mountain. Further on the path, snow covered a slope that ascended higher into the sky. "We'd best get moving." He said and tucked the doll into his pouch. I nodded and we continued forward down the trail.

Still, I felt a bit empty, because I had realized something... There were no other Nightmarens like me out there.

I was alone...

Right?

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the late update! Been busy again. Plus, I started on one chapter, then decided to stop and make one before it. Thankfully, that means that Advent Dream will have its next chapter soon! So stay tuned! And thank you all! I just saw how popular the story is getting, and it's thanks to you all! So thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: Another

**Hello again readers, I promised another chapter, and here it is! Can I deliver or what? Probably 'or what' given the whole no Internet thing... Still, I won't keep ya waiting! Here it is... after the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or any of the NiGHTS characters or locations, I only own my Original Characters and locations.**

**Exclaimer: If at any point you don't like the story, then stop. It just wastes time and energy to complain. Mostly yours.**

Chapter 19: Another

It took hours to reach the upper mountains, but after reaching them, I wished we hadn't. It was even more treacherous than before, and the pathway was so narrow, one misplaced step, and it would be a long way down. The cold weather wasn't helping either, I had to switch my vision just to see, and the winds caused Nira and Kaw to lose their balance time after time, making it my responsibility to help them. And that wasn't easy as it sounded, the strange force kept me from flying more than a couple feet off the ground, meaning if someone fell, I'd not only have to save them, but we'd lose hours of progress.

After the storm began to worsen, it became clear that we would have to find another way. We made our way up into another one of the caverns Kaw had spotted. At that point, even I was praying for some source of warmth. Thankfully, as soon as we entered the cave, the gem in my chest filled me with warmth. I looked to my companions, and saw they were in worse condition than I was. Kaw had frost coating his feathers, and Nira had laid down on her side, curled up against the wall.

I felt bad for them. I didn't know if it was a new emotion or what, but I felt I had to help them somehow. Still, there was just no way, and chances were that Kaw would be okay, but Nira, Nira wasn't even a teen yet, she was just a little girl, and her coat wouldn't be very effective in weather this extreme. I floated over to her, and kneeled beside her, just staring at her nearly frost bitten cheek. I felt the power within me take over again, and placed a hand on her cheek. A jolt of energy flew through my arm and into her as a coldness began to replace it. I removed my hand and stared at it, as it now was frost bitten.

Even stranger, I floated over to Kaw, as if by instinct, and placed my other hand on his shoulder. Before I even realized it, I had let another jolt of energy travel through my arm and into him. I yanked my arm back and winced as the cold traveled up my hand, but the warmth quickly spread through my body and reverted my arms to normal.

I glanced at Kaw to see the frost on his feathers had vanished, not even a trace of moisture. I stared at my palms again and just sighed, I shouldn't have been surprised. What was next; I could teleport? Despite how much more convenient that would make this trip, it was probably just a silly thought. Probably...

After a brief time to rest, and warm up, I glanced outside, and the storm showed no signs of stopping. "So, now what," I asked, " the storm has no signs off stopping. And at this pace, we won't get there for days, which is a window of time we can't afford."

Kaw nodded and stood up. "Thankfully, this cave will prove useful in that." Kaw said. I looked at him puzzled, waiting for an explanation for what he meant. "These caves, they were hollowed out years ago. Ten years ago, when I was a kid, I played up here. If I remember right, they should lead right to the top of the mountain." He turned to me, and asked, "That's where the Ideya is right?" I nodded and stood up and said, "I'm positive. At least, that's what my vision showed me..." You're vision had better be right." Kaw said and began walking deeper into the cave. "Or what?" I asked icily. Kaw stopped, and then just walked forward, out of sight.

I floated over to Nira and held out my hand, willing to help her up. She looked up at me, and just stood up on her own, rejecting my help. Right as she walked past me, I said, "I'm sorry for taking the orb." She stopped right behind me, and I continued, "I understand how important it was to you." We just stood there for a few seconds, but it felt like hours of silence before she said, "You could never understand." She then walked off in the direction Kaw had traveled in.

I just stood there, my eyes closed as her words sunk in. I felt... strange. Emotion were new enough to me, imagine how the mixture of painful emotions brewing in my chest felt. I growled, and in rage, punched the wall of the cavern. The pounding sound echoed through the cave, but I didn't care. I just pulled my fist from the hole I had created, and floated off towards them. And for clarification, the anger was not towards Nira at all, I blamed myself...

It took me a little bit to find Nira and Kaw, thankfully they had waited on me, and then we continued on through the caves. Only, after a short while, Kaw stopped us. There was a light in the cave ahead, only, the weather outside wouldn't change so easily. Kaw took out a black cloth from his cloth and some sort of bottle. He then applied the gel that was inside the bottle to the cloth, and before I could ask, slapped the cloth on my chest. "Don't worry, it's just glue. We don't want your little nightlight giving away out position." He said. I looked at my chest, and saw that now, the gem's light had been concealed. Though the cloth didn't hide it's bulky structure, it would suffice.

We slowly walked into the next cavern, to see that our path ended with a ledge, only the light originated from below. Cautiously, I kneeled down and looked over the ledge, and what I saw... would haunt me.

Right below us, was a lower part of a cave. We discovered the source of the light was the flame of a torch, it was who was holding it that surprised me. It was another Nightmaren, like me. He looked about the same build and height as me, only he had five horns. His clothing was magenta, and his eyes glowed golden in the dark. Other than that, I couldn't make out much more. (*Quick note, check out my page in deviantart to see character artwork!*)

Surrounding him, were bats, and I felt he needed aid. I was about to jump down and snap a few fangs, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, Kaw's hand. I looked at him, and he shook his head, like he knew what I was thinking.

The Nightmaren sighed and shook his head as he said, "You can't perform such a simple task as locating a glowing orb inside a pitch black mountain? Pathetic underlings." He raised his free hand and the bats shrieked and kneeled down, like an invisible force was piercing their skulls. "Absolutely pathetic." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, creating a small spark, and the creatures instantly were reduced to the black mist.

He then turned and walked into another cavern. "What was that?" Nira whispered. "An intelligent Nightmaren... And a very powerful one at that." Kaw quietly replied. I only stared down, I didn't pay attention to what they said, and I quietly whispered, "Another..."

Without another word, I flung myself off the ledge and flew after him. Honestly, it was foolish, but think of it like this; if you were the last human alive, and saw another of your kind, an actual intelligent creature rather than a broken-minded animal, what would you have done?

I heard my allies protests behind me, but I rushed into the next chamber. I looked left and right, looking the torchlight, but I saw no trace of light, like he had just disappeared...

**Author's Notes:**** Alrighty then, I'd like to say sorry for slowing down on the updates, but from now on, check every weekend! That way, you can see the new chapters, I may even update a few other times over the week, so stay tuned into Advent Dream! And hit the follow button, that way, you should be able to be perfectly tuned into the story, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
